


First comes Love, then comes Marriage...

by MetalMistress



Series: Invader Zim: After The Florpus [8]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Alien Technology, Alien Tentacle Dick, Aliens, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is not responsible for fluff-induced comas or cavities, Breeding, Definitely Daddy material, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, He's just a little crazy, I Refuse To Pay Your Medical Bills, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No big deal, Not an Irken, Parent Zim (Invader Zim), Post-Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus, Pregnant Reader, Smeets (Invader Zim), Smeets and Smut, Tall Zim (Invader Zim), The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, With a smut smut here, Zim Has a Praise Kink (Invader Zim), Zim becomes a dad Y'all!, Zim gets you preggo, Zim is a great father, Zim is a protective parent, and a smut smut there, reader is an alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: ...Then comes a smeet in a smeetling carriage!
Relationships: Zim (Invader Zim)/Reader
Series: Invader Zim: After The Florpus [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543243
Comments: 20
Kudos: 79





	First comes Love, then comes Marriage...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my pets! ♥
> 
> How are you guys doing?! I'm VERY excited to present to y'all this fluffy, cheesy, romantic piece I wrote! Y'all wanted smeets, and I'll give you smeets! Be warned, this is a deadly combo of fluff, and desperate, frantic, hormone fueled loving from Zim!
> 
> Love you guys! See you at the end!

It was a lazy Saturday morning, just like any other.

The sun, which had just begun to rise, was starting to shine into your bedroom through the window and down onto you and your mate's sleeping forms. You and Zim had taken to sleeping in on the weekends. Irkens and Vexens didn't need sleep as often as humans or other alien species, but you both enjoyed the idea of resting on the weekends after a hard week. Instead of sleeping every night as many would do, you'd sleep on the weekends to recharge.

But this morning... this morning would turn out to be very different.

When you woke up, the first thing you noticed in your bleary-eyed drowsy daze was a hand splayed across your stomach. It took you a split-second for it to register that the green arm belonged to your mate. _'Of course. Who else would it be?'_ You thought to yourself. When you turned your head to look at your mate, however, he seemed to be... transfixed.

_On your stomach._

He was watching as his hand palmed your lower abdomen. His palm would lift occasionally, so he could drag and trace his fingers individually over your stomach. He seemed to be entranced, or in very deep thought. Only when you put your hand over top of his, did it break the spell. His ruby-red orbs snapped upwards to your own.

"Zim? Baby? It's early morning... is something wrong?" You murmured sleepily, before using the same hand to rub the heavy tiredness from your eyes. Your mind pondered for a reason he'd be awake at this hour, before it unhelpfully suggested something. "Oh Irk, is it GIR? Did he get into something?"

He shook his head, chuckling and muttered softly while still tracing his hand. "No, my sweet mate. Go back to sleep, I didn't mean to wake you. I've just been... thinking." 

You shook your head gently. "Mm-mm, I'm not tired now. What's wrong, love?"

Zim's hand suddenly stilled. "Um."

This caught your attention, and your interest. Was Zim... embarrassed?

Upon closer inspection of his face, it seemed he was. His cheeks were growing darker in tone; a deep-green flush overcame his face.

"Zim, you can tell me.. You can always tell me what's on your mind. Anything."

"Anything?" He asked, his voice meek and insecure.

"Anything." You said with gentle determination.

Zim swallowed thickly, before glancing up at you, and then back down to your stomach.

"How... how do you feel about smeets?" He asked.

That caught you off guard. "I don't mind them. Why?"

"No, I mean... _ugh why is this so difficult_..." Zim mumbled to himself, as his hand hesitantly left your stomach to rub his face in mild frustration. He put his hand back on your stomach, staring at it for a moment before asking you in a soft, almost fearful tone.

"I mean... how do you feel about... _having_ smeets? _...With me?"_ He nervously inquired.

That made you raise your brows and quirk your antennae in thought. "I don't know. I mean, I'm not opposed to it. I actually rather like the idea, to be truthful."

Zim nodded silently, before looking back down towards your stomach. It seemed like he had more he wanted to say but didn't know how to. So in an act of mercy, you reached out towards him, looping an index finger under his chin and lifting it so he would look at you.

"Talk to me. Please." You plead gently. "What's truly on your mind?"

"I've thought..." He sighs and then mentally braces himself. "I've thought about having a smeet with you."

You hum thoughtfully. Your gaze never leaves his own, and you silently urge him to continue. 

Zim gulps audibly and then asks; "Do you remember the night after we first mated?"

"Yes, of course."

"Do you remember when I rose from the basement to partake in a sweet you had baked for GIR?"

"Mhm. It was the first time you decided to eat with us instead of taking your meals in the basement like you used to do." You smiled so brightly that it made his heart skip a couple beats.

Zim smiles weakly, as he recalls the event. "You had scooped up a dollop of frosting onto your finger and dabbed it onto GIR's face. You both were giggling and laughing with each other, and when he licked it off you helped clean and polish his face afterwards."

Zim maintains that same meek-looking smile as he whispers **"Every time you've interacted with GIR, I've thought about having smeets with you..."**

Your breath is stolen right out of your lungs. Zim continues on;

"Every time you've spent time with him, I've thought about it. Every time you've polished his metal body, every time you've given him a candy bar, or given him a cupcake, or taken him out to the park so he can run around. The thing that made my chest pulse with desire more than anything however, was how you tuck GIR into bed at night.... Instead of seeing GIR, I... I see a smeet. Our smeet."

You put a hand over your own heart. "Oh, Zim..." You smile, reach up, and cup his face into your hands and then lean down to place a gentle, loving kiss on his lips. You hold the kiss for a few moments, pouring every ounce of your love into it, and his arms shakily reach for you. You wind your body close to his until you end up straddling his lap. His hands tremble as they hold your hips, but he's gripping you so tightly as if he's afraid you'll run out of there screaming. 

He parts the kiss and then lays his face into the crook of your neck. You hold him close, as his body trembles and quivers as his nerves get the better of him.

"I think that's a great idea." You whisper to him.

He slowly raises his head at looks at you, with a shocked wide-eyed expression. "Really?" He says in disbelief.

You smile and nod eagerly.

His lips split into a wide grin and he dives back into your embrace. You both share a laugh before he rests his forehead against yours and smiles. 

"I love you." You say, sweetly.

"I love you too, Life-Mate."

"You know, Vexen Mating Season is approaching soon." You say with a sly smile. "Fertility increases by roughly 30 percent during it. It's coming in a couple of days. My heat will start then."

Zim's eyes brighten, and then his face turns into something much more devilish. "That means your heat will align with my own."

You grin and nod. 

You laugh and squeal as you are full-bodied tackled into the bed.

* * *

-𝔸 ℂ𝕠𝕦𝕡𝕝𝕖 𝔻𝕒𝕪𝕤 𝕃𝕒𝕥𝕖𝕣-

You are busy cleaning up a mess in the living room that GIR had made when it hits you;

_The heat. Itching, scratching, clawing it's way to the surface from beneath your skin. It's scorching hot, it makes your skin pulse and feel like it's boiling from within. You've got to get out of here!_

You whined as a cramp rolled through your abdomen. You hunched over and grabbed your abdomen as if that would cause the cramp to stop in place, but alas, it didn't. This isn't good. Not terrible, but not good. You'd have to find Zim, and fast.

"Mama?" GIR asks, from his sitting position on the couch.

"Everything is fine baby. I'm gonna go find Zim. Just stay here and keep watching TV, ok?"

GIR happily nods and does as he's asked. You sigh in slight relief, thankful that he cannot smell or pick up the pheromone your body gives off when it's in heat. That would be quite embarrassing to explain.

 _'Alright. Focus. First step; get to the basement. Second step; tell Zim and have him take it from there.'_ You think to yourself.

Zim's heat had already started yesterday. He was quite hormonal and antsy, preferring to stay inside and... 'spend time with you' AKA fuck-your-brains-out, instead of going out and terrorizing Dib as per usual. You wondered if Dib was wondering where Zim was. Poor kid would be horrified if he knew what was about to go down. 

You force your wings to take flight, and fly yourself down to the basement and are forced to land on your hands and knees when another cramp hits you like a mack-truck. As soon as you hit the floor, you look up. Zim's antennae suddenly stand at attention and he whips his head around towards you. They twitch in the air, before sticking straight up in alert.

"You're in heat." He says breathily, as your pheromones hit him.

"Uh-huh." You say, panting like a dog. Damn, that flight took a lot out of you. "Need a little help, please."

Zim stands from his chair and hurriedly begins to make his way over towards you. He takes off his black gloves with his teeth before carelessly throwing them to the side. In your aroused state-of-mind you find the simple gesture... incredibly sexy. It's ridiculous really.

"I'm surprised you're still coherent." He says.

"It's not as bad as books and stories make it seem. I can still function, but I get hot very easily so I'm sweating in this damned bodysuit. The cramps hurt pretty bad, and I also get insanely horny. Fuck me please?" You state bluntly, fluttering your eyelashes for effect.

Zim seems shocked at first, but then quickly becomes amused by your statement. "As my mate wishes, but not here."

"Why not?" You whine.

"Because I want you to be comfortable as we're going to be busy. For quite some time." Zim explains, raising an eyebrow to emphasize his point.

"Ah. That explains it, yeah." You continue to pant breathlessly.

Zim chuckles, and then scoops you up into his arms as gingerly and as gently as he can. "Computer! Take us to the bedroom!" He orders in a authoritative voice

"Yes Sir!" It replies, before sucking you both up into a tube and transporting you through the house. It spits you both out into the bedroom, causing you to land on the bed with an 'oof' and Zim to land on his feet by the bedroom door. He pushes it shut and then locks it, and then begins to strip off his uniform as he gives the computer more orders.

"Computer, soundproof the bedroom. Matter of fact, soundproof the entire house." He orders just as he pulls his tunic over his head.

"Why?" You question.

He tosses it to the side and looks at you. "Because it's going to get **very** loud."

"You, or me?"

"Yes." Zim states as a matter of factly.

"Oh. Both, then. Both is good." You blush.

Zim smirks smugly as he finally rids himself of his pants, and the sight of him is just _beautiful_. His tentacle-like cock is fully erect, and throbbing and pulsing with excitement. It's leaking and absolutely dripping with pre-cum, even as he walks his way over to the bed. _Fuck,_ it even bounces when he walks!

"Zim, help me out of this bodysuit." You whine needily.

"One thing at a time, my sweet mate." He mutters as he crawls his way up the bed towards you. "One thing at a time."

"Pleeeeaaase." You whimper as you squirm impatiently as he finally crawls himself between your legs.

Zim coos at you to help soothe and keep you calm as he reaches up and unzips your bodysuit right down the center. You aid him in removing the skin-tight armored bodysuit from your body. As he peels it away from your sweltering skin you sigh in relief, relishing in how the cold air feels as it rushes over your body. Zim tosses your bodysuit to the side and then places his hands on your sides, just above your hips.

"You're gorgeous. You're so tantalizing, a temptress. You're so beautiful." He murmurs his praise into your skin as he presses a kiss to your chest. When he pulls back, he levels a dazzlingly seductive smile at you.

"I can't _wait_ to absolutely _ravish_ you."

You whimper at his words of promise and you spread your legs further apart, beckoning him to take you. "Please..."

"You'll be sated, I promise." He presses more kisses on you, trailing them up your neck and to your lips. "Just let me lavish you in attention. Please." He pleads, before pressing a messy, passionate kiss on your lips. You moan into the kiss, urgently pressing your body against his in an attempt to quell the burning desire to have him inside of you already. You nearly squeal when you feel his fingers suddenly begin probing your pussy lips. As they push into you, you throw your head back and moan and Zim takes the opportunity to nibble and bite the claiming mark on your neck. Mewling, you helplessly rock your hips into his hand as he curls his fingers repeatedly into your g-spot.

"That's it." He purrs, his eyes watching your facial expressions twist and contort in pleasure. "That's it, just lose yourself in it. Let yourself fall, I promise I'll catch you."

You did just as Zim commanded, losing yourself in the waves of pleasure that began to overwhelm you. A knot was tying itself in your stomach, steadily building. Your velvet walls were slick, dripping with your essence and it was coating Zim's hand as he fingered you. His other hand slides up your side, past your ribcage and straight to your breast. He takes a hold of your nipple, and toys with it in his hand, making you cry out even louder than before.

"Please don't stop." you sob.

"I don't plan on it. Oh no no, I don't plan on stopping until you're _begging_ me to." Zim purrs.

For some reason his words just turn you on even more, and you double your efforts in bucking into his hand greedily. Zim chuckles, entirely amused as you lose yourself in the throes of pleasure and passion. He then replaces his hand on your breast with his mouth, gently nibbling and suckling on your nipple and begins to finger you harder and faster. 

The knot suddenly breaks and you suddenly cry out, cumming all over his hand. Your body shudders as the waves of your orgasm wash over you, and Zim does his best to help you ride it out. As you lay there panting, Zim withdraws his hand from your cunt and sucks his fingers clean, making you moan softly at the sight.

"Mmm.. You taste delicious, as always. But now, I need to breed you."

Zim positions himself on his knees between your legs, steadying his throbbing cock with one hand as he slowly pushes himself into you. The way he moans sounds strained, as if he is choking on his own breath. 

"Ohhh... fuck..." He groans from above you as he leans over your body. He cradles your side with one arm, and steadies your hip with the other. 

"Oh that... that feels so... so good... I don't know if it's your heat or... or what, but I... ohh you feel so damn _tight_ on my _cock!"_ He hisses out between soft pants.

His praise causes you to suddenly tighten around him, making you both feel the resulting effect it has on the both of you because you both moan lustfully.

"I.. I need... I need to have you." He says, his pants quickening to a desperate, almost frantic rate. "I need to take you, now!" He cries out as he suddenly sets a brutal pace, ramming his throbbing cock in and out of you repeatedly. You nearly scream in response, sobbing out moans and pleas for him to keep going. The knot in your stomach is already rebuilding itself at an alarming rate.

"Yes! Y-Yes! Yes!" You chant over and over as he repeatedly slams into your sweet spot. Zim grits his teeth as he ruts into you repeatedly, like it's the only thing his brain knows how to do at this very moment.

"You feel so good." He sobs from above you. "Oh I'm not gonna last very long, you feel so good."

"Please, please cum in me. Pump me full, Please baby, please!" You beg, shamelessly.

Your words have a profound effect on Zim because he grunts suddenly and then his hips blur as he begins to piston himself in and out of you. "Yes! I'm gonna cum, oh I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum inside you, I'm gonna fill you up w-with my seed! Argh! F-fuck!"

Zim slams his hips one final time into you, plugging you as his cum suddenly spurts deep inside of you, triggering your own orgasm. You both convulse and moan as you ride out your orgasms. He keeps himself inside of you, to aid in making sure that his seed takes to you properly.

You both pant heavily, your chest heaving together as you stare into each other's eyes, drunk on the emotional high.

... you didn't leave the bed for several more hours.

* * *

As expected, about a couple weeks later you eventually became pregnant. 

Zim had constantly been scanning your body to be sure that his seed took hold properly. When the smeet was visible, the first thing he did was pick you up and swirl you around in the air happily. It was heartwarming, all he could say was "ZIM is a FATHER! WE'RE GONNA HAVE A SMEET!"

Of course, the next thing that happened was that he called the Almighty Tallest to rub it in their faces. They were so wonderfully confused by Zim's excited babbling until you had stepped into view with a pudgy belly. They didn't quite understand until you framed your stomach with your hands and then lovingly rubbed it. It shouldn't have come as a shock to them, considering gestation is no where near as long as it usually is for humans. Irken and Vexen smeets grew quite quickly. But still, they were utterly gobsmacked. The first thing that Purple did was scream in terror because he was _horrified_ at the prospect of little copies of Zim running around and wreaking havoc. The first thing Red did was scream out "How did Zim have smeets before _ME?!_ What the actual FUCK?!"

It was glorious. Completely, and utterly, glorious. Towards the end of the call they did, however, mindlessly congratulate you and tell you that motherhood looked quite good on you. You think it was because they were so in shock and didn't quite know what else to say. It also probably had something to do with Zim yelling in the background "TELL MY MATE SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!"  
  
They probably didn't want to risk making Zim upset, considering he sort of revealed how angry he could become in your defensive on their last transmission.

And GIR. Oh, sweet baby GIR. He was absolutely excited to have a new friend to play with. He started naming off all the things he wanted to do with them; taking them to the park, reading bedtime stories to them, feeding them candy, and showing them his favorite show... it made you teary-eyed, because he had already taken to his role of big-brother.

You never knew just how much you'd enjoy the idea of being a mother. But, here you were now, in the arms of your mate, sobbing happy-tears into the scar of his claiming mark on his neck.

Life was good.

* * *

**-𝔸 ℂ𝕠𝕦𝕡𝕝𝕖 𝕄𝕠𝕟𝕥𝕙𝕤 𝕃𝕒𝕥𝕖𝕣-**

Your belly is obvious at this point. Zim was so excited that he was almost constantly taking pictures of you with his PAK and uploading them onto the computer's memory so that when he got stressed out during research he could cool down while looking through them. When you asked why he did that, he explained with a smile; "Because now I'm not working for just us, I'm working for both of you." and then he gestured to your stomach.

You bawled. Oh yes, you bawled. Like a baby.

That was another new change; you were quite hormonal. You cried about everything. Not over anything bad, but usually because Zim or GIR would do something sweet for you. One time you had trouble washing yourself because your belly was protruding so much that it made it hard for you to curl up and scrub your legs like you usually would, so Zim, bless his heart, would offer to help you. You cried at how sweet the gesture was because even though you had built a complex filtration system to clean the water in the house, he was still quite fearful of getting wet and possibly getting burned as a result. He even went the extra mile by going out and getting some bath bombs for you!

(He had been so confused when you first told them what they were. 'Why would someone want to blow themselves up in the bath?' He asked. Oh Zim, never change.)

Zim insisted on picking you up and placing you carefully in the tub, as he didn't want you to hurt yourself or the smeet that was growing in your belly. Truthfully, Zim had grown to be quite protective over you. Not just because of the smeet growing in your belly, but simply because you were now the _mother_ of his smeet. Why, just this morning Dib had seen you two out in the park in your human disguises and had been _shocked_ to see your baby-bump. He had been staring so long at your stomach that it became quite uncomfortable for you, and Zim sensed your discomfort. He didn't blame you, either. Zim knew that look on Dib's face, it was the same look he got when he talked about dissecting Zim and selling him to the government. When Dib kept staring at your stomach despite your hissed threats to maim him, Zim had reminded the boy of his manners by promptly picking up a large heavy rock and pelting it at the boys face.

Yeah, your daily life was always interesting, now. Well, at least you were never bored!

Speaking of boredom, you had decided to keep yourself busy by surprising Zim with one of his favorite treats from his home world; Irken Sugar Cookies!

The ingredients were impossible to find on earth, because there was no Earth-equivalent that was safe for Irkens. The reason you even had them in the first place, was for a surprising reason.

**_Red and Purple's mates had sent them to you._ **

Yes! The Tallest had, _for whatever reason,_ explained to them that not only had Zim found a Vexen Mate of his own, but that his mate had gotten pregnant. The girls had gotten curious about how the Tallest acted upon finding out (they knew their mates were... temperamental) and were horrified with their mate's manners once they had seen the transmission call records. They promptly called you via a transmitter in your suit to apologize to you upon their behalf. They knew how much Zim irritated them, but that was no reason for them to be so rude to you. You had done nothing wrong! It's not _your_ fault Zim had opened up a Florpus Hole, after all.

They also pointed out that it wasn't his fault that the Almighty Tallest _bloody drove into the Florpus Hole in the god damn first place._

The girls informed you that they had sent you some gifts, along with some Irken and Vexen home world delights. Then they had brought their own mates into the call and had forced them to apologize to you for their rude behavior. It was quite amusing to hear the Vexen Queen and Vexen Commander cuss out the Tallest for being pricks.

"How dare you!" said one of them. "She has done nothing wrong, she has blessed both the Irken Empire and the Vexen Empire with a smeet and you dare insult them both?! Disgraceful!"

"Shame on you!" Said the other.

Both of the Tallest sheepishly flattened their antennae against their skulls and had politely apologized to you. They had also promised that they would no longer try to send things (like a box of malfunctioning SIR bots) to try and kill Zim, because it wouldn't be fair to you to lose him or your smeet to grow up without a father. That was good enough for you. You knew they wouldn't hide their discontent for Zim, but at least they would cease on their attempts to murder him. You had graciously accepted their apologies and had thanked the girls, while getting all teary-eyed at their kindness. They had smiled and had explained to you that just because you weren't living on the Hive didn't mean you weren't part of the family still. 

The Queen had stepped it up a notch and said if you ever needed anything; furniture, technology, medicine, _whatever_ , to call her directly and that she would _personally_ take care of it. 

You cried at that. As in you ugly-cried.

But back to the present!

You had just finished sorting out the gifts that the girls had sent. They had sent you a bunch of things for you and your smeet; nursery furniture, vexen and irken toys for them to play with, and some books. (You had explained you were a first time mom to them and they had been quick to provide you with the means of learning more) They had sent you many Irken and Vexen delights, such as clothing, armor, food, medicine, technology.. it was overwhelming with the amount of things they gave you, you could go on forever listing everything.

Once you (with the help of GIR) packed everything away into their proper places, you went to the kitchen to start on the cookies. GIR wanted to help out, so you did (while keeping a close eye on the mischievous robot) and showed him how to properly make the Irken Sugar Cookies. You showed him how to make the dough (and admittedly gave it a small taste-test, because fuck yeah cookie dough) and then put it in the oven to bake it. Once they were finished you gave him a few before slowly and steadily heading off with the rest of them to the basement. You decided to use the tubes this time instead of just flying down there. (you were still getting used to walking around. Zim demanded that you walk in case something went wrong because he didn't want your wings to give out and hurt you and the smeet.)

Upon your arrival, you could tell that Zim knew you were there. His antennae were quirking, and he was sniffing the air as the scent of the cookies hit his nose. He turned around with a curious expression painted on his face.

"Is that...? No..."

You smile and nod. "It is."

"Irken Sugar Cookies! Where did you get these?" He said as he stood and jogged over from the computer chair. He took a cookie and took a bite of it and hummed in delight at the sweet taste. 

You smile and explain what happened between you and the Almighty Tallest's mates. Zim cackled when you told him about how they were _livid_ with the way they had treated you and the news of your smeet. 

"Serves them right!" He exclaimed.

You giggle. "I still can't get over you being so protective of me towards them. I entirely expected the opposite."

"No one insults my mate, much less my smeet. _No one."_ He growled protectively.

You chuckle. "Alright, easy darling. Don't burst a blood vessel. Here, the rest of the cookies are for you."

"What about you?" He said, as he took the rest of them and placed the plate off to the side on a table. 

"I'm fine. I already- Oh!" You jolt suddenly while putting a hand on your stomach, causing Zim to immediately panic. "What?! Is it the smeet?! Are you in pain?! Are you-"

You laugh "No, no! It's fine. The smeet, they kicked me."

"Really?" Zim said excitedly in a soft voice.

You nod with a wide grin and gently reach out for his hand. You place it on your stomach, feeling around on it.

"They're right about... Ah! Here they are!" You exclaim. "Say hello, little one." You coo.

As if on command, the smeet gives a hard kick right into the waiting hand of their father. Zim's eyes widen and his antennae flatten against his head, not in fear, but in amazement and wonder.

"They're so strong..." He murmurs in awe.

"Yeah, just like their daddy."

Zim smirks up at you before softening it into a loving smile, all for you.

You turn his loving gaze with one of your own and lean over to give him a kiss. 

"Mmm, I love you." You hum.

"I love you more, Life-Mate."

* * *

**𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕊𝕞𝕖𝕖𝕥❜𝕤 𝔸𝕣𝕣𝕚𝕧𝕒𝕝**

You had just gotten back from the grocery store with Zim. You both had gotten more fun dip, and more chocolate bars to sate GIR's never-ending hunger.

You were quite tired. And Zim?

**Zim was pissed.**

Some strange human decided to touch your stomach. You were in the final months of your pregnancy and were quite hormonal as a result, so when the stranger touched your stomach without so much as saying 'hello', you panicked and called out for Zim's protection. He had been in the other aisle, and upon hearing your frenzied call had rushed to your defense, shoving humans out of the way when they dumbly stood in his path. Upon his arrival, he had seen you desperately trying to pull away from the strange human male who's hand was getting a little too low on your belly for your own comfort. Zim just lost his mind, and launched himself at the human to shove him off of you. Zim began cussing at the dirty man, rather loudly. So loudly in fact, that a crowd had gathered. You were worried that they were going to do something to Zim, until one of them, a female, cried out;

"Serves him right!"

"Yeah! Don't touch the pregnant lady!" Said a tall, burly man.

"What a disgusting degenerate!" Sneered an older female.

"Are you alright, miss?" Said a little boy as he came over to your shaking form. 

You mindlessly nodded and patted the boy on the head. "Thank you, sweet child. I'm okay. Thank you, everyone!"

They cheered when Zim spat on the guy, and then returned to you, cooing in adoration when you rewarded him with a kiss and held him close murmuring "my hero"

So now that you were back home, you were planning on laying down when all of a sudden your water broke.

"Oh great timing." You laughed humorlessly.

"What?" Zim said as he turned around and faced you. He sees the puddle between your feet and just stares in shock.

"Zim? Zim!" You call out to him, but he doesn't answer.

"ZIM." 

"WHAT?" He yells as he is drawn back to reality.

"SMEET. COMING. NEED HELP. NOW."

"Right!" He said as he runs over and scoops you up into his arms and rushes you down to the basement.

You opted for a c-section. Zim, being a former scientist for the Irken Empire, had done the surgery himself while you stayed on call with the Vexen Commander and the Vexen Queen for moral support. (they cheered you on the whole time, whooping and hyping you up.) GIR, the lovable robot, held your hand the whole time.

Zim didn't tell you, but he was so nervous. He was so scared that he'd hurt you or the smeet. But it was all worth it when he saw the smeet. When he pulled the smeet from your womb, the first thing he thought was that they were beautiful.

They had green skin, but when they cooed and looked at their father, it was all you.

Their eyes. They had your wonderful, bright yellow eyes. 

And your wings! They had tiny, little dragonfly-like wings on their back.

They were beautiful, so much more than he could ever imagine.

He gingerly placed them in a crib beside him, so he could stitch you up. Once he pulled back the surgery curtain, he scooped up the smeet, and then walked over towards you. You looked up at him, with a tired smile. The Vexen Queen and Commander cooed at the sight of your family; GIR eagerly trying to get a look at the smeetling, you tiredly laying in bed, and Zim looking back and forth from the smeet and you like you both held his entire universe in your hands.

And in a way, you did. You both _are_ his universe.

"Hiya, Doc." You giggle, still a little high off of the pain-killers. 

"It's a boy." Zim hummed, as he leaned down and placed him in your arms. 

"A boy." You breathed happily as you held him close.

"He's so tiny." You murmur in awe.

"He looks like you." Zim says with a smile.

You both are so caught up in the moment that you miss the knowing smile that the girls share, as they close the call to give you both some privacy.

"Scans show he's perfectly healthy. Perfect weight, perfectly developed. Nothing is missing, no birth defects... He's perfect."

"just like his daddy." You say with a tired grin.

"Just like his mommy." Zim corrected.

You roll your eyes and lean up eagerly to get a kiss from Zim.

Zim leans down and presses a passionate kiss to your lips. The kiss feels so wonderful against your lips that you nearly didn't notice that Zim has started crying.

"Zim? What's wrong?" You reach for him with one arm, keeping your sleeping smeet secure in the other. 

"Thank you for giving me a smeet. You're wonderful, you're so wonderful." Zim sobs as he pulls you into a gentle embrace and kisses your forehead lovingly.

"Thank you for giving _us_ a smeet. You have just as much of a part in it as I do."

"Yeah but you're the one who carried him to term."

"And you're the one who helped bring him into this world." You point out with a grin.

Zim blushes at that, and flattens his antennae shyly.

The baby snores a little in his sleep, causing you both to coo adorably.

"A smeet... we made a smeet, Zim." You whisper.

"And he's all ours." He replies, kissing your cheek.

"All ours..." You smile.

_**~All ours.~** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Did you guys like it?! Gosh, I sure hope so.  
> How did you guys handle the cheesy lines I threw in there? (I like my romance cheesy and cliche, don't judge me!)  
> What did you think? What were your favorite parts? Tell meeeee, I wanna knowwww!
> 
> Also, I'd like to state for extra measure that A03 (AKA, this website) is the only place I post these fics. If you see any others like em, report em! Cause they be LYYYYINNNG!


End file.
